


Sons of Inventors: Week one Day seven

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tensions between the three leaders of the group over Borko's heartlessness boil over, the order of the group is at risk of falling apart. We also learn about Zu Lieben's past and what she has been through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Inventors: Week one Day seven

_Day Seven: The titan fight last night has presented us with a new challenge. There appears to be a group of people that can somehow transform into titans. They aren’t normal titans, they show intelligence they are skilled in fighting, they don’t try to eat us, and they only try to kill us in the most efficient way possible. The downside to being a human titan over a regular titan is that they tire out. Borko and I decided the best way to stop them is to stop them from clustering. While last night had the potential to be devastating, our traveling count is at around 597, and our traveling soldier count is at 28. The colony ratio is 1 soldier to 6 people. All is well at the colony; the group just needs to make it there. If it weren’t for such high casualties in the beginning we wouldn’t have such a large amount of resources and ODM gear. I can only hope that we can open up an ODM gas pipeline when we get to the destination. Borko and I will also look through the books we found and we may or may not tell Zu Lieben about them._

Amare said doubtfullyto me as I tried to break the lock, “Are you sure you want to open it? What we see in this book cannot be unseen. Once we open it we can no longer convince our consciences that these are isolated coincidences. Should we wait until we are established in the destination?” 

            “If there are two or three people that need to know about this in this group, it would be you, maybe Z.L., and me. We need to be prepared to fight these new monstrous enemies.” I replied

            “Still though, I feel like we can wait…” He started to mutter as Borko began to interrupt him….  
            “Listen, we only killed one of them last night. Z.L. and I saw 3 more of them. Odds are they are regrouping and plotting to kill us all. We need to look in these books and figure out what we can do to stop them in whatever way we can.” I said calmly.

            “I understand Borko, you don’t have to yell. I am just scared okay. I didn’t expect to go after extremely intelligent human titans. I was expecting the dumb ones I have trained for, the ones that look like giant naked baby? You know? Not to mention that they are humans who can strategically plan out their attacks and cluster themselves. Just because you are so damn calm about every fucking thing doesn’t mean that everyone else has to be as calm as you. You forget that everyone isn’t as insane and calm as you! It makes you a good staple to order, sure, but you as a friend you fail to realize that you don’t have to be so goddamn cold.” He told me in a surprisingly calm tone.

            “I’m sorry Amare that I ignore your emotions. I just care a whole lot about this operation. You need to realize that the reason I’m cold and seemingly heartless is..” Amare interrupted

            “I know why.  It is for the sake of the people who are living and to keep the deaths of those in the beginning from being in vain. Just lighten up a bit, I am your friend remember? You are a brother to me and you can vent if you need to. Remember, I am not a refugee. But also remember, I am a human with fears. I am not at courageous as you. Let’s open these books and see what happens.” Amare said with brotherly concern.

            As I reached for the key that the titan dropped last night, I felt something I had yet to feel this entire trip. That was fear. The fact that we may be going against a group of people that share our level of intellect but are more physically adept to kill than we are is a terrifying thought. What if they don’t want us at the destination? Will they kill us off while we are there?

            Slowly getting more and more stuck in this abyss of thought, I was brought out of it when Amare said, “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts too.”

            In a state of disarray I responded, “No, just got in a loop of thought that kept me paused for a moment. Sorry.”

            I then went to open the book with the key; my hands were trembling as I put the key into the lock. After the seal opened, the book popped right open, as we looked inside of it we knew that Z.L. had to know about this. If the information that we were looking at got to the refugees, mass panic and hysteria would sweep across them.  We called Zu Lieben over to show her this. As the third in charge, she needed to know in case Borko and I were to die soon from these menaces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                        As Borko and Amare talked about the previous night’s events, I was put in charge of managing the soldiers. I was giving out their times for the daytime guard duty when one serviceman decided to say, “How can I listen when staring at an ass like hers?”

            I went over to his branch he was standing on and screaming into his face, “What did you just say soldier!? You know I am your superior in this group and you are to treat me as such! Got it!? You piece of garbage.”

            “Commander Z.L…” He said,

            I interrupted him, “That’s Madam Commander Zu Lieben to you!”

            As he started to graze my thigh, I slapped him in the face. He then tried to fight back. As he was going in for a punch, I grabbed his arm and slung him over the edge of a tree branch. While he dangled and screamed, I looked toward the other soldiers and said, “Any other creeps that want to try to touch me without my permission!? I am third in command of this group and you will treat me with the respect I deserve! Got it? If he had grabbed any higher I would have launched his ass to the newly awakened titians.”

            Nervously and one after another they started to salute. This included the pig that tried to grab me earlier. After I spat on my hand mark that was resting on his face, I told them their guard times. Shame if some idiotic soldier thinks he can touch me like that. Says a lot about the men here. After looking around, I realized something I hadn’t before. Only a few of us have pale skin and grew up in a conservative household.  Amare’s parents were inventors of a flying orb that could transport humans, Borko grew up with radically progressive inventors too with the mobile crank light and all, and I grew up with women’s progress philosopher’s that actively opposed several government policies. It almost seems like no one here is what the monarch deems ‘normal’.

            Then again it could all just be coincidence that this all happened. Besides that is three out of hundreds that I know of that grew up in weird households. That doesn’t explain why very few members of the group have the typical pale skin though. In fact, a majority of the group has darker skin than what was normal. This begs the question; did the monarch not want any people of color within their walls? Maybe that is why I, someone from Stohess, was called to go on the expedition that was really meant for refugees. Is that also why none of my friends came? Was it because of my family’s views and criticism of the monarch that I was called here? Is it because I’m not part of the cookie cutter I am here? It was because I stirred unfriendly ideas about the monarchy, that is why I am here with the travelling society of misfits.  The thing is though, are we such a disturbance to where you have to send us out in groups of hundreds of thousands to become titan feed? Never mind the monarch’s intentions, we have our own as Borko said and we need to stay true to them.                                                                                                                              As I came to this conclusion of this thought cycle I heard Amare’s voice calling my name. It sounded urgent so I went to see what was going on. When I got there all I saw was Borko’s bright green eyes wide open, terrified almost at the contents of this book.  Almost immediately I knew that what they had told the group last night was an abject lie. There was something more to the titan those two killed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            I saw Z.L. looking at Borko as if she were staring at art itself. I refocused her attention to the book we had discovered and the first page of it. It was titled, _The Next Step in Humanity; the Titan Era._ The first page had all the answers to the questions we had asked earlier. This was a group, they were well organized, and they had a purpose. That purpose was to kill all of the titans along with humans that weren’t titans so they could bring on a more dominant human species. The book later described what Borko and I saw. The tall, cloaked men holding torches, and walking around at night. The purpose of a group walking together was because they felt a large amount of humans walking through their territory and they needed to some reconnaissance on that concentration of humans. If they were to be attacked by the humans they would leave the newest and weakest member to fend them off while the others escaped.

            Borko asked, “Does this mean that of those four guys we saw, the one we struggled against was the weakest of them all?”

            Looking down at the book, I noticed something the book said that should honestly scare the shit out of Borko and me, pointing it out to him I said, “Borko, it says here that they only send the weakest members of this organization for reconnaissance.”                                                                                                                                 Borko responded hastily, “Well shit Amare, you see that? We used up an entire load of gas to take one of the weakest members of the weakest groups down! Lovely. Fucking lovely.”  

            As Borko and I started to argue Z.L. interrupted us both and saying, “Will you two shut the hell up for a minute and explain to me what the hell is going on!? Are you telling me that there are humans that can turn into titans and fully control the titan body?”

            As Borko was about to open up his mouth to say some snide and cynical comment, I covered it and said, “Z.L., yes there are humans that can turn into titans. They have been spying on us ever at least since we started operation skyward, maybe longer. This group’s goal is to eliminate the stupid titans and the weak humans to start a mega race of humans. From this we can conclude that they already know about the two men of theirs that Borko and I have killed. No matter what, you have to keep this quiet, got it? If this got to the refugees do you know how much panic and chaos would come over the group?”

            Z.L. responded, “I understand. My lips are sealed. What do we tell them when we come across one? That it was yet another rare nighttime abnormal? We can not keep this hidden for much longer, you know that right?”

            Borko uncovering my hand from his mouth, “We will eventually tell our people. As of now, however, things are too unstable within the group. I feel like we need to remember just how fragile the order we have is right now. If we lose our stability, we lose our ability to live. Got it Z.L.?”                                                               As I was looking at Z.L., I could tell that she did not like how Borko was talking to her, I understand why. Borko, while one of my closest friends, he can be an unbearable and patronizing asshole at times. I would like to confront him about it but then he would tell me all about how he needs to be this way to keep order within the group and how if he wasn’t then we would all die. I understand why he is this way, but he should at least try to be a little bit kinder to Z.L., I can tell it is starting to get to her. I looked up and I could feel tension building up between the two.  I saw Borko’s face of general apathy looking towards Z.L.’s face of almost pure rage that had been tested by every form of harassment whether it was his morning’s incident with the soldier grabbing her, us lying to her last night about the titan, and now Borko’s patronizing her about the recent uncovering about the group of human titians.

I could imagine her feeling extremely frustrated with how she has been treated. It is a sad position she is in right now. An extremely smart and relatively nice woman who is a pretty big badass, but despite all of this, she is treated as if she were a dog with no dignity. I am not entirely sure how long she can take being treated like this. She deserves just as much respect as either Borko or me, but she gets not even an eighth of the respect we do. She has done all of Borko’s dirty work with actually doing what he has thought.

Pent up with rage I said, “What the fuck Borko?”

Looking at me with the same look he was giving Z.L., he said, “What is the matter Amare? Do you disagree with what I am doing?”                                                       At this point yelling, “Hell yes I have a problem! Listen you bastard, you are a brilliant planner, you have been key to the success we have had this week, but you don’t need to treat Z.L. and I like we are under you! Got it!? You always talk about fucking order and how important it is, but you alone are pushing away the two enforcement mechanisms you have to legitimize your plan! You have done nothing but patronize us for having base human emotions of sadness and discouragement! As I said the other day, you don’t have to be cynical and heartless around us.”

Borko then proceeded to grab his ODM gear and he said, “You two sleep, I’ll run guard duty today.” Then he casually left.

Both Z.L. and I were confused and weren’t sure if we had gotten to him. As we were going to sleep, Z.L. kindly said with a crack in her throat, “Thank you Amare, I would do anything to repay the favor.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As I was looking out of the cocoon I couldn’t help but think of my early childhood. When I was little, my biological parents used me as a servant to them. I spent the first parts of my life cleaning, doing yard work, and trying to make my parents happy. I would do this for almost 15 hours a day from the age of two up until I turned seven. When I turned seven, I started to tell my parents that I wanted to go to school and learn how to read and write and how I wanted to play with other children. The first time I told them this, they just hit my hand with a wooden spoon, as I became more and more persistent the beatings got worse. I started to slack off on my cleaning as defiance to my parents not letting me go to school. After about six months of feuding with my parents, they decided to sell me to a human trafficking ring that would come into the farmlands of Wall Maria.                                                                     My parents sold me to them at the age of seven years and six months. They kidnapped me and I saw my parents laughing as they counted the money they got for me. Looking around I saw several children who had been sold in the cart I was in. There were twelve of us in this cramped little cart, most of us, including myself, were crying. At this point in my life I had never been truly scared of dying, but I had no idea what these men were about to do to me.

            A few hours later we stopped. We were in a dark alleyway behind some beautiful buildings. The kidnappers had us blindfolded and chained to one another. We were to follow their instructions or else we would suffer extreme beatings at the hands of the kidnappers. As we walked for a few minutes we were told to stop. As our eyes were being uncovered, we found ourselves on a raised surface in front of about 14 old men dressed in an extremely nice manner. One by one I saw the other kids get sold to these men. When it was my turn, I was sold to an extremely fat man who had a glare that still haunts me to this day. He looked as if he were a starving dog looking at a piece of meat. After we stared at each other for a moment, he then tied up my hands and legs and threw me into his chariot.

            When we got to his home, he took me and put me in his dark cellar. He untied my hands and removed my blindfold for me to find that he was planning to rape me. While still gagged, I tried to scream as loud as I could. He then put something over my nose and I fell asleep quickly.

            I woke up to find him in the corner, I looked down to see that I had no clothes on and I had semen on my face. At that point I knew where I was, and how I was going to be treated. He noticed when I was awake and came over to start again. As he was about to tie me up a voice came from the top of the cellar, and it said, “ Berltov, what are you doing down there?”

            At this point I knew this would be the only chance I had for escape. I then let out the biggest screech I possibly could. As my captor tried to quiet me by getting a branding tool from the furnace, I only screamed louder and louder. The man then came rushing down to find me, naked and without any clothes with this man’s semen on my face. The man then went on to grab a knife and said, “Berltov, let this girl go now. What the hell do you think you are doing?”

            He responded by going after the man with the branding tool. The man then took a brook and swung it at Berltov’s temple. As he stood there unconscious, he wiped up the semen from my face and proceeded to clothe me. He removed the gags and ties around my wrist. He then asked me where I came from and how does he take me back there, I started to cry and I told him what had happened that day. He responded to this by saying, “You can come home and live with me. I will contact the military police right now and this man will go to jail for a long time. My name is Gerard Rockawitz, What is yours?”

            “I am Marie Zu Lieben.” I responded.

            After the Military Police showed up to the scene they arrested Berltov and they also linked me to the human trafficking organization that had bought me from my parents and they were going to find the other kids that were in the carts with me.                                                                                                                                            At such a young age, I had seen more than most people would see in their lifetimes. Gerard Rockawitz eventually adopted me and I lived in Stohess. He and his wife, Claire Rockawitz, both wrote books that critiqued the government. They were wildly successful throughout Walls Maria and Rose. They taught me something that my old parents would never let me learn how to do, they taught me how to read and write.  The year before the fall of Wall Maria I had gotten a book published about human trafficking within the walls. After the book gained popularity, I was drafted to go be part of the Wall Maria recover effort. Desertion was punishable by death to the entire family. At the age of 20, I joined the scouting legion and wore to take back the walls.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Week One Summary:_

_As the group realized that this mission was designed to kill them off in masses, they decided that they would create a new colony for humanity in the northern most district of Wall Maria. As Borko and Amare start operation skyward they run into Zu Lieben’s group. The two groups merge. Towards the end of the week there tension starts as Borko continuously condescends his fellow leaders for showing fear when they learn about the group of militarized titan shifters. As we now see, all three of the leaders have traumatic childhoods that were filled with fear and sadness. As these three start to get closer and closer to the destination will they stay together as a unit or break up?_

           


End file.
